


x.o

by castinrain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Doubt, Forced Relationship, Heartbreak, Lies, M/M, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castinrain/pseuds/castinrain
Summary: linn loves martynmartyn doesn't love him back..'i love you too'martyn lies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated :)

|| x.o > prt. one

{ into the mirror // free falling }

\--

"I love you."

When Linn had pulled him away from a conversation with Pascel, Martyn did not expect a love confession out of the blue.

Is this really the Linn he knew? Impossible, Linn was always so cool and confident.

But this Linn looked anxious, scared even. The fear of rejection was in his gray-blue eyes.

Martyn's heart stopped. What was he supposed to say? Truth be told, he loved Linn but not in that way. Always looked at him as a good friend and nothing more.

The statement hung in the air, tension so heavy and so thick it was smouldering both of them.

Martyn bit his lip nervously, he couldn't risk it. If he didn't say it back, Linn's heart would shatter as if he had brought a sledgehammer down onto glass.

Linn would break.

Martyn felt the lie burning like acid as it travelled up his throat. He put on the best smile he could muster and spoke.

"I love you too."

\--

The relationship really escalated after that. Friends were teasing and congratulating them at the same time, Linn with a shy yet goofy smile on his face and Martyn with a fake grin.

Linn had placed a sweet kiss on Martyn's lips.

Well, it was sweet to Linn, but to Martyn it was just slightly sour and strange. He didn't like it much.

Linn pushed his blonde hair back and hugged Martyn, causing his brownish-black hair to be messed up.

Martyn hugged back and soon pulled away. Hearing their friends teasing was enough for one day.

Linn asked if Martyn wanted to get dinner with him which Martyn replied with a yes.

What else was he supposed to say?

Maybe...he'll learn to love Linn back. He hopes that attraction comes soon.

\--

Martyn remembered what happened last night, every single instance of pain, pleasure and the 'i love you's exchanged. Some were fake, some were genuine.

He examined the pinkish-red marks on his collarbone and neck and sighed. They had gotten drunk, too drunk.

"Fuck." He muttered to himself. He wondered what would have happened if he had turned Linn down. He imagined the scene.

Linn with eyes bulging with tears, the corners of his lips forced into a smile and his cheeky yet broken voice,

"Y'know I was just joking right? "

He would proceed to laugh it off, then become an emotional trainwreck by himself. Martyn knew because that's what happened when he had confessed to Kendall a few years ago.

Martyn had almost started cutting all over again.

But Linn stopped him.

Martyn never liked owing anyone anything, he felt the need to go through this relationship for Linn.

\--

Linn was starting to question if Martyn really did love him. Sure it seemed like it, Martyn had reassured him again and again but there was something in his emerald tinted eyes.

Regret, guilt and sorrow.

Linn was always one to know when someone wad lying and Martyn was always a bad liar.

It was either he was being paranoid or Martyn had suddenly become good at lying.

Hopefully it was the first option, he really really hoped so. Perhaps Martyn was lying and the only reason Linn wasn't catching on was because his mind totally cancelled that undesirable reason.

He hoped to God that Martyn was still the worse liar in the entire universe.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> crap :)
> 
> -kestin


End file.
